1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cushion unit, more particularly to a cushion unit that has reinforcing corner plates.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a currently available cushion unit 9 used for packing a large electronic product, such as a computer module, a server, etc. The cushion unit 9 has a surrounding wall 91, and two rear walls 92 connected to a rear side of the surrounding wall 91, and is usually made from a foam material, such as expanded polyethylene (EPE), expanded polystyrene (EPS), etc. By using two cushion units 9, eight corners of a rectangular article (not shown) can be covered so as to protect the article from damage due to impact during transport. In order to absorb the impact when a large article falls to the ground or is suddenly struck by another object during transport, the surrounding wall 91 and the rear walls 92 of the cushion unit 9 must have considerable thicknesses in order to sufficiently absorb shock and achieve a buffering effect. Hence, the volume of an entire packaging body is increased, such that the quantity of products packed by the packaging body that may be fitted in a container is reduced. As such, the cost of transporting the products is increased.